


Good Girl

by belladonawritings



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Begging, Body Image, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, Genderfluid Character, Insecurity, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, Oral Sex, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 04:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10914417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belladonawritings/pseuds/belladonawritings
Summary: Hunk's genderfluid, but they've never let Shiro close for their femme side - until now. Shunk, daddy kink, Hunk uses they/them pronouns. *not* crossdressing bc Hunk is trans. Really rushed but imo kind of cute anyway. :D





	Good Girl

Shiro could see the nervousness on Hunk's face as he sat up on the bed, and he could imagine some of the thoughts running through his lover's head, but he _loved_ what he saw. The silk of the camisole was a rich creamy pink against Hunk's dark skin, and it draped down over their stomach, ending an inch or two above the hem of the matching panties, tied to stockings edged with lace.

Hunk glanced away, blushing over their sheepish smile. "They - look kind of weird on me. I don't know. Maybe I should..." The words faded away and they tugged on the silk, trying to cover the last inch of their stomach.

Shiro crossed the room, sliding his fingers up into Hunk's hair and pulling them into a gentle kiss. Hunk responded eagerly, and the kiss got less gentle - Hunk's tongue slid into his mouth with a moan -

"You look amazing," Shiro breathed between their lips. "I hope you don't mind, but I'm going to ravish you now."

"You keep talking," Hunk grumbled, then yanked Shiro back into the kiss, not-so-subtly pulling the older man on top of him. Shiro slid his leg between Hunk's, grinning as he felt their erection against his leg underneath the silk of the panties.

Shiro broke the kiss again, moving his mouth to Hunk's ear and nipping at their earlobe. "Do you like how it feels?" He shifted his knee, and a louder moan fell from Hunk's lips, hips moving against him. "Don't be in such a rush." He sat up, trailing his fingers down over Hunk's crotch to his thighs. Then he dropped his voice to a quiet growl. "Open your legs."

Their breath caught in their throat, and Hunk nodded, hands curled at their chest... "Yes, Daddy," they finally managed to say, face flushing dark.

Shiro pulled one of Hunk's legs over his shoulder, pressing a kiss to their knee. "Good girl," he breathed, and oh, he _felt_ Hunk tremble at that. He moved his mouth to the edge of Hunk's stocking, taking it between his teeth and pulling it gently down, nuzzling Hunk's thigh with his nose as he did so. God, he was _so close_ to just fucking Hunk senseless like this, but the wait was part of the fun. The teasing was all part of the game.

Still, when he looked up at Hunk's face, eyes wide, lips parted, it felt rather less like a game. Instead, it was amazingly _real._ He pulled the stocking off the rest of the way, then began on the other leg, pulling the silk gently down with his hands rubbing Hunk's thigh.

"Mmm!" Hunk wriggled, their hand sneaking down their stomach, brushing over their crotch -

"Ah-ah." Shiro grabbed Hunk's hand, and Hunk glanced up at him like they'd been caught with their hand in the cookie jar. He bent over, Hunk's legs still over his shoulders, and grinned at them. "What was that about not rushing?"

"But Daddy..." And Hunk _pouted._

Well, even Shiro had limits. "Well... alright." He kissed Hunk's nose. "What does my gorgeous little girl want?"

Hunk looked up at him through their eyelashes, and Shiro felt himself melt. "...I...I like your mouth," they said, a nervous shake in their voice. "A-and..." their voice withered down into a whisper. "P-please keep calling me gorgeous. I like that."

Shiro slid his hand between them, teasing Hunk's cock through the silk. "Anything for you, gorgeous." Then he pulled the silk away, lowering himself down the bed until he could lower his head between Hunk's legs. He slid one hand up under the silk camisole, rubbing circles on Hunk's tummy.

"Ask me again," he murmured. "I want to hear it. Properly."

Hunk kept their eyes fixed on Shiro this time, even as they chewed on their lip. "P-please suck my cock, Daddy,"

A rush of heat ran through Shiro at that, and he ground his hips against the bed, the desperation almost too much to bear. He nuzzled Hunk's cock, running his tongue over the underside of it, treasuring every shake that ran through Hunk's body - when he took it into his mouth, Hunk's hands curled into the sheets, and Shiro captured Hunk's wrists in his hands, holding them down as he pushed his lips down to the base.

"I wanna _cum,_ please, _god -_ "

Shiro hummed happily, then raised his head, kissing the faint stretchmarks on Hunk's tummy. "That's not how you ask," he teased, before returning his attention to Hunk's shaft, savouring the taste of precum on his tongue.

"Please let me cum in your mouth, Daddy!" Hunk's thighs tightened on Shiro's head, and a few moments later, Hunk came with a muffled scream, thighs bucking up against Shiro's lips and flooding his mouth.

Shiro took his time swallowing, licking the cum from his lips. Hunk was still trembling, and he rubbed circles on their hips, nuzzling their stomach and thighs until his lover relaxed, muscles slowing down from their spasms. Then he crawled up the bed, lying next to Hunk and pulling them into his arms. "Good girl," he whispered once more.

"A-am I?" Hunk burrowed their face into Shiro's chest, and Shiro petted their hair, twining his legs with theirs. "I mean... you mean it?"

"I do. Now and forever." The _I love you_ hung on his tongue, but he kept that unspoken... for now. Too soon.

But...maybe in time.


End file.
